


My Problem Is Yours Now

by hotpornacc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, its short bc its plotless sigh, my first attempt at writing smut, ten is lowkey an exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpornacc/pseuds/hotpornacc
Summary: It's literally just JohnTen having sex in a practice room :))





	My Problem Is Yours Now

Johnny watches Ten from across the table. Ten is seemingly innocent, talking quietly to Jungwoo on one side and Kun on the other, engaged in a deep conversation. But Johnny can feel the ghost of Ten's foot against his crotch, moving up and down in very suggestive ways. He slowly stands up, keeping his eyes on Ten, and luckily, the younger catches his gaze.He grins suggestively, and Johnny nods a little, flicking his eyes towards the door. Ten nods almost imperceptibly, still talking to Jungwoo. Johnny resists the urge to groan, feeling his dick twitch in his jeans. God, he's fucking hot.   

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit," Johnny tells Jaehyun as he ties his jacket around his waist. He's never been so grateful for the extra layer, helping to hide his ever-growing bulge. Jaehyun nods at him as he turns back to his conversation with Mark and Doyoung, and Johnny leaves, stepping around the younger members as they play fight and laugh in one corner. He leaves the building, stepping out into the cool night breeze and rounds the corner, taking his phone out.

_The right side of the building._ He doesn't get a response from Ten, but only moments later the younger is by his side. "What's up?" Ten asks casually, looking up through his lashes at Johnny. Johnny wraps his long arm around Ten and turns so the younger is against the wall, trapping him with his own body.

"What's up?" Johnny hisses. "What's up is my dick."

"And that's my problem because...?" Ten licks his lips suggestively.

"You caused it. Now fix it."

Ten grins at that information and reaches up, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck. Johnny's breath hitches in his throat at having Ten so close to him. Ten hesitates for a second before connecting his lips to Johnny's and kissing him deeply. Johnny fists Ten's hair in one hand, prompting the younger to moan into his mouth. Johnny pokes at Ten's lips with his tongue, and Ten obliges, parting them. Ten moves away first, panting heavily. "Wow," he murmurs.

"Wow indeed," Johnny murmurs back. This is new to him; he'd never expected Ten to be so forward. He presses himself against Ten again, feeling Ten's crotch against his. Ten grinds upwards and Johnny groans. He presses his lips against Ten's again, prompting the younger to grind up harder. He can feel Ten's hardness as well, and it turns him on even more. He kisses down Ten's neck, and the younger pants as Johnny sucks on the sensitive skin.

"Johnny? Ten?" someone calls, and Johnny snaps out of his trance, jumping away from Ten.

"Shit," he hisses. "Wait here." He quickly runs a hand through his hand and wipes his lips, stepping out from the side of the building. "What's up?" he asks Taeyong, flushing almost instantly as he realises he's echoing Ten from before.

"Oh, there you are. Have you seen Ten anywhere? We're about to leave."

"He might be in the bathroom," Johnny offers, hoping that Taeyong cannot see his swollen lips in the reflection from the streetlamps.

"Ah, I'll text him to hurry, then. You might as well wait here, we're all coming." Taeyong shrugs and heads back inside. Johnny breathes a sigh of relief. Ten comes up next to him, grinning.

"Can we continue this at home?"

"You bet we are," Johnny growls. "Because my dick hasn't gone down." He allows his gaze to travel to Ten's crotch, smirking. "Looks like yours hasn't either."

"Practice room?"

"Hell yeah." Ten winks at him, licking his lips before walking away. The ride back home is almost torture for Johnny. Ten ends up squished between him and Lucas. Lucas ends up falling asleep, his cheek pressed against the window, leaving Ten and Johnny to themselves in the back of one car. Ten’s hands travel up and down Johnny’s legs, and he has to stop himself from moaning out loud a few times. He starts to reciprocate, squeezing Ten’s thighs and palming the younger through his tight jeans, and he smirks when the younger buries his head in Johnny’s shoulder to stifle his moans.

It takes them another hour to finally be alone. Most of the members retire to bed, exhausted from their long day out. Ten has to ask Mark to keep an eye on the Dreamies, resulting in an argument, but eventually Mark concedes, and Ten is able to step out of the dorm. Johnny waits downstairs in their practice room, growing ever so impatient. His dick is  _ still _ hard, it’s been ages, and Johnny can’t stop thinking about Ten.

So the moment Ten steps into the room, he is pushed against the wall, Johnny kissing him hungrily. Ten moans unabashedly into the kiss, gasping at the feeling of Johnny pressed right up against him. Johnny breaks the kiss to remove his shirt and helps Ten remove his before they’re kissing again. Ten almost cums right there and then at the feeling of Johnny’s naked abs rubbing against his own. He allows his hands to run lower across Johnny’s body, slipping his hands into Johnny’s jeans to cup his ass.

Within minutes, they’re both almost naked, only the thin fabric of their boxers separating them. Ten straddles Johnny on the floor, grinding his hard-on against Johnny’s as he kisses down Johnny’s body. Johnny groans as Ten slips his hand inside his boxers, slowly rubbing his dick up and down as he continues to kiss down his stomach. Johnny watches through half-lidded eyes as Ten slowly removes Johnny’s boxers, allowing cold air to reach his cock. The cool feeling doesn’t last long as Ten slots his mouth around Johnny’s cock, and Johnny moans. Ten’s mouth is hot, and it feels so fucking good. 

He watches for a moment, admiring the view before he flips them over. Ten gasps as he is suddenly pinned to the floor. Johnny has one hand squeezing his cock, the other playing with his sensitive nipples, and he lets out a high-pitched whine at the feeling. “Johnny,” he gasps with a moan. “I need you…”

“Ten…” Johnny hesitates. “I didn’t bring…”

“I don’t care,” Ten hisses. He pushes himself up and kisses Johnny again, softer than before. “I want you.” Johnny watches him for a moment before nodding. 

“Fine.” They take a minute to manoeuvre themselves into position, and Johnny pushes into Ten gently, his cock slick with spit. Ten gasps as Johnny slides in; it hurts, but Johnny is gentle, and after a minute, Ten gets accustomed to the feeling of Johnny inside him. He tries to move, but Johnny pins down his hips with his hands and starts to move himself, picking up the pace as he moves. Ten moans loudly, not caring if they get caught anymore. Johnny feels so fucking good right now, and that’s all Ten can focus on.

“Fuck yes,” he moans. Johnny lets go of his hips and brings one hand to Ten’s cock. Ten arches his back, pumping up into Johnny’s fist as Johnny slams into him. Ten feels Johnny hit the right spot and he arches up further, gasping. He moans loudly as Johnny continues to pump in and out of him, gasping for breath each time Johnny finds his spot. 

“Get up,” Johnny growls after a few minutes, and Ten stumbles up, his legs shaky from a combination of Johnny’s dick and his authority. “Against the mirror.”

Ten braces himself against the mirror with his forearms as Johnny slides into him again. He watches himself getting fucked against the mirror, and  _ fuck _ , it’s so hot. Johnny’s face is one of concentration, and Ten can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Johnny slides one hand around Ten’s body to his right nipple and another down to his cock, simultaneously slotting their mouths together. The four points of pleasure are enough to send Ten to the edge, and he moans loudly into Johnny’s mouth as he cums. 

Johnny watches as Ten’s eyes roll in the back of his head as he reaches his orgasm, his hole clenching and unclenching around Johnny’s cock. Johnny waits for a second before slamming into Ten again, faster than before. Ten lets out high-pitched whines at the overstimulation and collapses. Johnny holds him steady as Ten clutches weakly at the mirror. “Please...Johnny…agh…” Ten is barely coherent, and it’s so hot that Johnny lets go, cumming hard inside Ten. He can barely hold himself up, let alone Ten, and he slides to the floor as gently as he can, still inside Ten, both of them breathing hard.

Ten leans forward, pressing his face onto the floor, and Johnny slides out of him with a small squelch. Ten laughs weakly, and Johnny does too. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Johnny teases Ten, grinning down at the smaller male. “We should do that again sometime.”

“I’m ready for round two.” Ten sits up, smirking at Johnny, and Johnny grins back, his eyes darkening with need once more. Ten crawls into Johnny’s lap, tilting his head up so their lips are barely touching. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut so I rlly hope it went well :(  
> Catch me on my twitter @_nsfwkpop_ xoxo


End file.
